MoCC: Episode 45
Wolf) As you know, I called you guys here... Everyone else) YEAH! Wolf) Now, I need some volunteers Everyone else) ... Wolf) And no...You're not a sacrifice Darterym... ( Everyone smiles ) Wolf) OH! SO YOU WANT TO BE SACRIFICES! ''' '''Everyone else) NO! NO, WE DON'T! Wolf) Okay...So who wants to volunteer and help me with my work tomorrow... Nintendo) *Raises hand* I do Wolf) You're already married Nintendo) I do want to help you, but... Wolf) You're in! Pyro) *Raises hand* I don't Wolf) Okay, you're in! ( No one else raises their hands ) Wolf) ...Blue... Blue) Yes Wolf) You're in! Blue) WHY ME! WHY NOT LITTLESEED, MASTER24, OR AQUAMASTER21! Wolf) BECAUSE I SAID SO! Blue) *Shocked* ...Okay... Meanwhile, hidden in another room... Magmaburn Roxanoid) THAT'S IT! Shadow Meteonoid) Oh great... Magmaburn Roxanoid) I BEEN HERE FOR FIVE FREAKING MONTHS AND I WANT OUT! Aero Tails) Roxanoid, I understand...But we'd be caught... Magmaburn Roxanoid) BUT IT'S BETTER TO TRY! Surge Hydros) We're screwed, no point in trying! Volcano Dragonoid) I AGREE WITH ROXANOID! Magmaburn Roxanoid) THANKS! Phoenix) You guys are crazy! Magmaburn Roxanoid) WE'RE NOT! Phoenix, it's you, Feathera, Ovorier, Surge Hydros, Terror Wolfie, "Sleepy" Blade Dragonoid, Crocock, Salamandro, Aero Tails, Volcano Dragonoid, Darcano Dragonoid, Shadow Meteonoid, and me! We...WE ALL HAVE A 7.7% CHANCE OF BEING PICKED FOR THIS EXPERIMENT! ''' '''Phoenix) Yeah, but what if they just want that human transformed into a bakugan! Magmaburn Roxanoid) THEY'LL WANT MORE! PEOPLE LIKE MY MASTER OR YOUR MASTER, THEY'LL GET EXPERIMENTED ON AND DIE OR BE TURNED INTO A BAKUGAN! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T STAY HERE MUCH LONGER! Phoenix) I UNDERSTAND, BUT WE SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT OUR INDIVIDUAL! Magmaburn Roxanoid) NO! Surge Hydros) Phoenix has a point! ''' '''Magmaburn Roxanoid) ... Shadow Meteonoid) BUT ROCKS-A-NOID HAS A POINT TOO! Feathera) More like Rocks-Old-Noid! Salamandro) HAHA! ROXANOID HAS NO NUTS! Magmaburn Roxanoid) .-. *In head* Really...That's the best they got T.T ( A door opens ) Jeremy) SHUT THE H*LL UP! Meanwhile, back at Wolfgang... Wolfgang) NO! *Running* ( Wolf stabs May ) ( Wolfgang runs up steps ) Wolfgang) AHHHH! ( Wolfgang sees Wolf stab Serenity ) Wolfgang) STOP! ( Wolfgang runs down the hallway ) ( Wolf stabs both Jenna and Alexandria ) Wolfgang) *Tears falling* STOP! ( Wolfgang runs into his living room ) Wolfgang) No...This...This can't be happening...*Crashes onto his knees* Samantha...*Puts hand on her hair and takes a deep breath* He's going to PAY! Wolf) What... Wolfgang) YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS PERSONAL! YOU WANT TO KILL MY FAMILY! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME, LIKE A MAN! DAD! ''' '''Wolf) Ha...You'd like that! Wolfgang) YEAH! Wolf) Too bad...*Appears behind Wolfgang* It's all over! *Stabs Wolfgang* ( Black spheres enter Wolfgang's body, while white spheres leave Samantha's body ) ( The white spheres attack the black spheres and try to prevent whatever happens next ) ( Wolfgang falls on top of Samantha ) Wolf) Expect the unexpected, son... ( Wolfgang wakes up ) Samantha) Wolfgang...What's wrong... Wolfgang) *Looks around* I...I...*Sits up* Samantha) *Sits up too* Seriously, what's wrong... Wolfgang) I...I...I... Samantha) *Hugs Wolfgang* Whatever happen, it's alright, we have each other to get us through these "problems"... Wolfgang) ...*Looking down* I...I...I don't know... MoCC: Episode 46 Grade of MoCC: Episode 45? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolf Category:Darterym Category:Nintendocan Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Blueking4ever Category:Littleseed Category:Master24 Category:Aquamaster21 Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Aero Tails Category:Surge Hydros Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Phoenix Category:Feathera Category:Ovorier Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Blade Dragonoid Category:Crocock Category:Salamandro Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Jeremy Category:Wolfgang Category:May Category:Serenity Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Samantha